


Crowns and Crosshairs: Sickbed Snuggles

by Hannatude



Series: Crowns And Crosshairs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crowns and Crosshairs, Injured Sebastian, M/M, Medicated Sebastian, Puppy-eyed Sebastian, Sleepy Sebastian, Temporarily Deaf Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/pseuds/Hannatude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian gets hurt while protecting Jim, he ends up in Hospital.</p><p>Ties in with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262264/chapters/4967718"> Correspondence</a>, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns and Crosshairs: Sickbed Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowns and Crosshairs: A Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262264) by [Jim Moriarty (Hannatude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty), [Sebastian Moran (Hannatude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/pseuds/Sebastian%20Moran). 



> This is an expansion of the final portion of Chapter Five of [Correspondence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262264/chapters/4967718). 
> 
> Have some background [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfFOzQVKuMs). If you want.

"Sebastian Moran, if you fucking die on me, I swear to God I will find a way to reanimate your fucking worthless corpse so I can kill you myself. You fucking selfish bastard, wake the fuck up!"  
  
James Moriarty was agitated. His sniper had gotten himself badly injured in a hit and run. Of all the irresponsible things he had seen the other man do over the years, this was the worst. He ground his teeth, glaring at the prone figure of his second in command, his eye twitching spastically as he flung his thin body into a chair.

  
Sebastian took a deep breath, wincing in his sleep.

  
At that, James pulled back, returning to his place at the back of Jim's mind while Jim blinked and scootched his chair closer to the bed. He took Sebastian's large, calloused hand and pressed it to his cheek.

  
"Sebby, I'm sorry about the yelling - please just wake up, okay? I need you to wake up for me, Darling..." He lowered the sniper's hand, placing it in his lap, and began to run his fingertips along the rough palm.

  
Sebastian twitched, closing his fist with a soft moan.

  
"Seb?" Jim wrapped his hands around Sebastian's fist, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the pulse point.

  
"Nogedoff." Moran muttered sleepily. Jim leant down and rubbed his cheek along Sebastian's, rather like a cat. Sebastian's eye fluttered open, slowly focussing on the small Irishman at his side. "Jim... Hi."

  
Jim smiled fondly and pulled out his phone, quickly typing something and then presenting it to Sebastian.

  
 _Hey Sleeping Beauty - glad you finally decided to join me._  
 _\- Jim♔_

  
Sebastian scanned the room with his exposed eye before studying Jim. His eye travelled down to the phone and back up to Jim's face in a silent inquiry.

  
 _I'm typing on my phone because your eardrum was ruptured in the accident and your hearing was affected._  
 _\- Jim♔_

  
Sebastian studied the phone in Jim's hand, his lips moving as he read the words. Jim saw the moment when his sniper understood what he had read - the steel blue eye widened, his pupil dilating in fear.

  
 _Breathe Darling, it's okay - they said it's only temporary._  
 _How's everything feeling?  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Sebastian frowned at that, looking down, as if he hadn't realised he was in hospital. He reached up to touch the gauze bandage swathed across the right side of his face.

  
 _Don't fuss with it, pet - you've got a rather deep gash from your eye to your ear. You fractured your right zygomatic arch and skull when you hit the hood._  
 _Your right leg is a mess - the front bumper hit just below your knee, though, so it could've been worse._  
 _And you dislocated your left shoulder when you landed.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Sebastian growled softly, reaching for Jim to assess the damage he might have received. He hissed as pain flared in his shoulder and chest, but ignored it to grab Jim's hand. The Consulting Criminal winced as Sebastian turned the hand over, exposing the angry, torn flesh of his palm. Sebastian growled once again.

  
 _Shhh, no, Seb, don't start. It's your job, remember? It's what I hired you for in the first place. You protected me, Tiger - I would've been dead if you hadn't done it.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
The sniper read the text slowly before shaking his head, all the while idly stroking Jim's hand.

  
 _Sebastian, stop arguing with me. It's not your fault. It's the fucking bastard who came at us with his car that was at fault. And he's been taken care of, so there's no reason for you to worry. Just rest, okay?  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Sebastian gave Jim a severe look before rolling his eye with a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

  
 _Yes, I'm being honest. Why wouldn't I be?  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Sebastian looked pointedly down at his leg, encased in a cast, before gazing at the IV bag hanging on the pole near the bed.

  
 _Darling, have I EVER said anything to you 'to make you feel better'?  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
"Skeet." Sebastian answered with a yawn. Jim frowned for a moment, absently running his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he considered his next statement.

  
_That's not true, I did have fun shooting skeet with you and your brother-in-law. I just prefer my targets to be a bit more... Sentient, is all._   
_\- Jim♔_   


Sebastian gave the phone a cursory glance as he pressed his head against Jim's hand.  
"Feel.... Floaty..."

  
 _I'm sorry - "Floaty"?_  
 __\- Jim♔_  
_

  
  
Sebastian nodded slowly, his eyelids fluttering.

  
  
 _Ah. That's your pain meds, Darling. Don't fight them - just go to sleep.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Sebastian frowned. "Jim. Staaay..."

  
 _I promise I won't leave you.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
"Nooo... stay _here_..." Sebastian demanded petulantly as he reached over and tugged at Jim's lapel with his uninjured arm, patting the bed next to him with his other hand. "Cuddle."

  
  
 _No, I doubt that it would go over too well with the nurses. The bed is too narrow, anyway.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
"S'okay... you'fit." Sebastian continued tugging at the suit coat.

  
 _We are not going to cuddle.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Sebastian read the text on the phone as Jim extricated himself from the man's grip. The sniper's eye narrowed as he saw a tear on the elbow of Jim's suit coat. Sebastian looked at the Irishman with chagrin.

  
"You mad a'me..?" He asked softly.

  
 _No, I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Sebastian gestured to the ruined sleeve.

 

_Oh Darling, your drug-addled logic is simply adorable.  
 _\- Jim♔__

 

As Sebastian read this, his brows knit with confusion.

"Wha..?" He began to ask, only to have Jim wave the phone in front of him.

  
  
 _It means that you're being ridiculous.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
"M'not, Jim. Really not. I juss... cuddle..?" He muttered, looking up at Jim, his eye shimmering. He blinked and looked down at his hands.

_Puppy eyes will not get you cuddles Seb, so stop.  
 _\- Jim♔__

  
Jim held the phone in front of his face to get Sebastian's attention. He watched in growing horror as a tear fell from his (usually unflappable) sniper's eye and landed on the screen. He dropped the phone onto the bed, gently took Seb's face in his hands, and tilted it up to look in his eye. He blanched and typed up a new message as he stood up.

_Wait, are you actually crying? Holy shit - what have they got you on?!_  
 _No, hey, stop, shh, I'll bloody cuddle with you, just wait a moment while I take off my jacket and shoes._  
 __\- Jim♔_ _

The Most Dangerous Man in London (and quite possibly the World) slipped off his (ruined) Westwood jacket and his (scuffed) John Lobb loafers, loosened his Alexander McQueen tie, and padded around to the other side of the bed. Sebastian shifted as best as he could and twitched back the covers as Jim climbed up onto the bed.

Sebastian hummed in contentment as his began running his fingers up and down Jim's back. The smaller man cautiously nuzzled his sniper's shoulder, resulting in a barely suppressed shudder. Jim pulled back to apologise, only to have Sebastian surge forward, hitting his chin on Jim's forehead. He turned his head slightly and adjusted his position before catching Jim's mouth in a sleepy kiss.  


"Not gonna break me, _doofus_." Sebastian said with a tired smile, laying back to rest his head against the pillow once again. "Unless you wanna. 'M... Yeah, 'm okay with that." His eye fluttered shut as he took a deep breath.

Jim bit his lip and carefully laid back down, pressing his face into Seb's neck to silence his giggles. "C'n feel you laughing at me, Jim. 'M..." Sebastian's quiet drawl was cut off by a yawn, his arm tightening around Jim's shoulder. He fell silent, his lackadaisical back rub slowing to a stop.

  
  
"Love you Jim."  
Sebastian murmured as he succumbed to sleep once again. Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath before whispering...

  
 **"I love you too, Tiger."**

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
